Edge
by BrittanaSantittany11111
Summary: Santana Lopez's life is like Edge. It hangs off the edge of the earth and she's afraid she's going to fall off. Santana starts her first day at McKinley high. Will a certain Blonde named Brittany S. Pierce change her life or will it stay the same? G!p Santana. Don't like don't read. Pezberry Friendship/Brittana Romance. Just a little bit of Bram (Not Much).
1. Chapter 1: First day at McKinley

Santana Lopez's life is like Edge. It hangs off the edge of the earth and she's afraid she's going to fall off. Santana starts her first day at McKinley high. Will a certain Blonde named Brittany S. Pierce change her life or will it stay the same? G!p Santana. Don't like don't read. Pezberry Frienship/Brittana Romance. Just a little bit of Bram (Not Much).

A/N I don't own Glee or any of the characters. I've had this story in mind for while now. This is how Santana's life is. Hope you guys like it.

Chapter 1: First day at McKinley

Santana's POV

My name is Santana Lopez. I'm Hispanic and I'm a tough girl from Lima Heights. My life is on Edge right now. My mom, my little sister Rosie and I are having hard right now. My mother lost her job 3months ago because of some bullshit ass rumor that went down between her and a patient. I work at a construction site so I can keep a roof over our head, clothes on our backs, and food in the house. I give my mom half of my paycheck because I'm still living with her. My father Luis Lopez basically robbed my mom for all of her money. He made us go into debt because he fucked up with the IRS and put everything in her name. My father also got involved with some bad people because of drugs and money. They took a hit on our house blowing it up. Luckily we weren't in there. My dad is no longer in our lives and I love it. He also cheated on my mom and got another bitch pregnant. If I see him I will kill him. I have an ex-girlfriend named Harmony. I thought we were going to be together for a while, but her parents didn't take our relationship to liking. I still miss her though. I wasn't born like most girls. You see I have a dick. I'm an intersex and I'm not ashamed of that. I feel good about being one and I don't regret it. I feel a tug on my shorts. I look down into brown orbs just like mine. It's my 5 year old sister Rosie. I smile at her.

"Morning ladybug." I pick her up and I kiss her head. I love this little girl.

"Hi Sanny." She smiles showering her pearly whites.

"What's up bug?" I ask.

"Are you taking me to school?" She smiles at me.

"Yeah I am. Go get ready." I kiss her head.

"Okay." She wiggles to get out of my arms I set her down and she runs into her room.

"Mija?" My mother asks.

"In the kitchen. I yell out.

"Hi honey." She greets me with hug.

"Hey. You okay?" I hug back.

"Yeah I'm still trying to pay of these bills." She tells me.

"Mom I told you to let me handle this." I take the bills away from her.

"You can't do everything." She sits down in a chair.

"Mom yes I can. I have a job that pays well." I remind her.

"What about school?" She questions.

"What about it?" I look at her.

"Honey you need your education." She tells.

"No I don't. I need to take care of my family." I sit down in a chair.

"Mija go to school. Go enroll. Please." She begs.

"Fine. I'll go." I throw my hands ip.

"Thank you. Let me finish breakfast." She starts to finish cooking.

….

Still Santana's POV

I pull up in the parking lot. I basically gag at the school. Fucking McKinley high. I get out of my truck and grab my notebook that has a pencil stuck in side of the spiral. I don't carry backpacks and shit. I walk into the school and trying to find the fucking principal's office. I keep walking down the hallway until I see the office door. I walk in and knock getting the man's attention. He looks up at me.

"Oh hello ma'am." The foreign man greets me.

"Uh hi. You do the enrollments?" I asked.

"Yes I do. Take a seat." He says nicely.

I do just that. I sit down in the soft seat.

"So what's your name?" He asks me.

"Santana Diabla Lopez." I say.

"Miss Lopez I would need some information from you. Like your home address and stuff like that." He pushes buttons on his computer.

"Look to be honest sir, I didn't even want to come to school. But you know how mothers are, they want the best for their children." I tell him.

"Your mother has great intentions." He tells me with a smile.

"Thank you. I guess she does." I chuckle.

"What about medical situations?" He asks.

"I'm allergic to nuts and Kiwi." I tell him.

"I understand. Here's your schedule." He types it in and hands me a paper.

"Thanks." I take it.

"Welcome to McKinley." He says cheerfully.

"Thanks sir." I get up and leave the office.

…..

Rachel's POV

I'm walking down the hallway and I see a Hispanic girl who's a little bit taller than me. She walks to her locker and tries to open, but she can't. So I thought I'd help out. I walk over to her and tap her shoulder. She turns to look at me.

"Yes?" She asks.

"Hi I'm Rachel Berry." I stick my hand out.

"Santana." She shakes my hand.

"You need help?" I ask her.

"Na kid. I'm good, I don't even have books." She holds up a notebook.

"You must me new here." I say to her.

"Yeah I am. I didn't want to go here. I have a different life." She rolls her eyes.

"That's understandable." I nod.

"So kid, who's Mr. Wilson?" She looks down at her schedule.

"Oh he's our history teacher." I look at her classes.

"Great history." She groans.

"I'm headed that way now. I can walk you there." I offer.

"Sure. Thanks kid." She nods.

'You're welcome." I walk Santana to our history class.

We walk in and she tells our teacher she's new. We walk to our seats in the back. She sighs placing her notebook down. I glance over and I can't believe how awesome her drawing was on the front cover. It had an Eagle on it flying in the sky towards the Hollywood Sign. The title on it was Flying to my dreams. It was pretty amazing. I look over at her.

"Did you draw that?" I asked pointing to her notebook.

"Yeah. I love to draw and do poetry. It helps me ease my mind from all of the bullshit." She smiles.

"So what's your dream?" I asked her.

"To be the best damn drawing artist there ever was. My drawing means a lot to me and because of my brother Pablo." She tells me with a sad smile.

"Where's your brother now?" I place hand on hers.

"Somewhere kid." She shrugs.

"You seem sad about something." I take my hand away.

"Just trying to be a teenager kid." She looks over at me.

"I feel the same." I agree.

"Okay class. Today we're going to talk about the history of Greece." Mr. Wilson starts out.

We hear the door open. I just so happen to roll my eyes. Brittany Pierce and her boyfriend Sam along with Puck and Quinn. They basically run this school everyone is scared of them. I've been dealing with them ever since the 1st grade.

"Nice of you guys to join us." Mr. Wilson told them.

"Be lucky that we're here." Puck said.

All four of them walk back to where Santana and I were. They all stare at us.

"Why are you sitting here Troll?" Quinn hisses at me.

"I have a right to sit where ever I please." I say.

"Get up or we'll move you." Sam said.

"No. I'm sitting here." I tell them.

"We said…" Quinn trails off.

"She said she's staying in the fucking seat." I hear Santana tell them angrily.

"Who the fuck are you?" Sam asks.

"Someone who can knock your lip size down. Now unless the both of you want your nuts broken I suggest you fuck off and sit somewhere else." Santana hisses out.

"Dude let's just sit here." I see Puck sitting in a different seat.

"Whatever. This is not over." Sam sits down.

"Fuck off Trouty." Santana spits.

I see Brittany turning back looking at us. She mouths a "sorry". I wave it off and say no problem. I see her look over at Santana smiling at her. Santana smiles back making Brittany blush. Brittany turns back around and begins to write notes down.

"Thank you." I tell her.

"Welcome." She squeezes my hand gently.

…

Santana's POV

Rachel and I are eating lunch together. I like her she's cool people. I really don't have any friends. Rachel seems nervous about something. I need to find out what.

"What's wrong kid?" I just so happen to ask.

"I'm scared." She says in a shaky voice.

"Scared of what?" I scrunch up my nose.

"Quinn and her friends." She sighs out.

"Oh those rude people I met this morning?" I ask.

"Yeah them." She rolls her eyes.

"You stuck up to them and that's good. You don't need anybody picking on you." I bite into my pizza.

"I know Santana, but still. They own this school." She says.

"So? I own Lima Heights. I'm not going to let 4 losers run over me and you shouldn't either." I tell her.

"I know. So besides them do you like going to school here?" She asks me.

"Yeah it's pretty cool." I shrug.

"Here they come." She tells me.

"Great." I say sarcastically.

I see those 4 losers walk up to me and Rachel. If I get into a fight on the first day I'm going to be pissed the fuck off. They finally reach us. They don't know that I have a wrench in my backpack. I know it's weird to carry one, but hey its weapon I can' defend myself with. Of course we can't bring knives or guns to school, so I bring one of my tools just in case. I have mace also. I look up at them.

"So we meet again." The big lipped one said to us.

"Yeah we do. Problem?" I raise an eyebrow.

"We never got to finish this morning." The Mohawk one said.

"Look I don't have time for games. I'm not here to kick your asses over a fucking seat. Now if you don't mind I'd love to finish my lunch with my friend Rachel. So fuck off." I spit.

"You're friends with her?" The short haired blonde one asked me.

"Yeah Helga I am. Is that a problem?" I say with an attitude.

"Yes it is. She's a loser." She tells me.

"Let's go Rachel." I pack up my things.

"Okay." I see her pack up her things as well.

"We have a score to settle." I hear the fish lipped boy say.

"If we did. I would have kicked your ass by now. Good day." I leave with Rachel.

…..

Still Santana's POV

After I pick up my sister from school we return home. I walk up to the house and I see the door cracked open. I push the door open a little bit. I can't believe my eyes our house is a complete mess. Glass everywhere and our couch is ripped opened. Wait. My mom. I start to panic. I tell Rosie to go upstairs and hide under her bed and she does so. I walk into the kitchen. Nothing. I take my wrench out of my bag and head down to the basement. I turn on the light and look around nothing again. I turn around and shut off the light. I hear a thud from upstairs so I run up as fast as I can. I turn the door knob to my mother's room and open it. I drop my wrench. My mother is laying on the ground with blood coming out of her chest. I run over to her.

"Mom!" I hold her up and place her on my leg.

"S-santana." She chokes out.

"Mami!" I put pressure onto her wound. "Stay with me please." I pick up the phone and call 911.

I hear a cry behind me so I turn around and see Rosie crying. I got off of the phone. They police said that they will be here soon. We both hold our mom until the police came. As of know my life is on the Edge.

End of Chapter 1. Santana's life is hard. I'm going to enjoy writing this story. You will learn about her brother in later chapters. Which Story next? Sweet Lady Kisses


	2. Chapter 2: A lot to do

Chapter 2: A lot to do.

Santana's POV

I'm sitting here in the waiting room with Rosie. I have my head in my hands crying. I can't lose my mother. She's important to me. I don't know what I would if I lost her. I feel someone tugging on my shirt. I look over at my baby sister who has tears in her eyes.

"Sanny where is the doctor?" Rosie asks me.

"I don't know ladybug." I sniff.

"Is mama going to be okay?" She lays on me.

"I'm hoping so bug." I put my hand on hers.

I see the doctor walk up to us. We both stand up and wait for him to tell us about our mother.

"How is she?" I ask her.

"The bullet pierced her lung and she's in need of surgery, but she has no insurance. We're wanting on a lung transplant for her. If she doesn't get one her lung will fail and she will die." She tells us.

"How much will it cost?" I ask her.

"Around 5 grand maybe 6." She tells us.

"Okay uh I'll pay for everything." I tell the doctor.

"Okay I'll give you some forms." She goes to get the paperwork.

…..

Still Santana's POV

I walk to my job to ask my boss for more hours. Rosie is holding my hand while we walk through the site. I see my friend Mark walking towards us. He smiles at us.

"Hey San." Hey greets me with a hug.

"Hey Mark." I hug him back.

"I thought you were off today." He asks me frowning.

"I am, but I need to talk to Chuck about extra hours."

"Chuck is gone Santana." He giggles.

"Why are you giggling?" I laugh at him.

"You missed the whole thing." He bounces on his toes in excitement.

"What are you talking about?" I'm confused.

"The IRS came and got Chuck this morning." He tells me.

"What? Tell me everything and don't leave out any details." I tell him.

"Okay, so of course everything was running smoothly this morning, right?" He tells me.

"Right." I nod at him.

"So then all of a sudden these men in black suits come walking in showing their badges. They burst into Chuck's office arresting him. They got him for back taxes and Fraud." He hits the table while laughing.

"Are you serious?" I chuckle.

"Yep. That's why we haven't been getting paid like we should've. Chuck has been deducting too much out of our paychecks every week." He rolls his eyes.

"So who's our new boss?" I ask.

"Some guy named George Pierce." He shrugs.

"Is he here now?" I look around for the man.

"Yeah. Go straight to the back." He points back with his thumb.

"Rosie wanna stay with Mark?" I look down at my baby sister.

"Yeah. Can we go get some food Marky?" She smiles.

"Sure baby. Come on." He takes to go get some food.

I walk to the back and see George going over blueprints. I knock to get his attention. He looks up at me with blue eyes. I know I've seen those eyes before. He smiles at me.

"Hi, you must be Santana." He stands up.

"Yeah, that's me." I wave.

"I'm George Pierce. Nice to meet you." He holds his hand out.

"Likewise." I shake his hand.

"So how can I help you?" He asks politely.

"I was wondering if I could get extra hours. Something happened to my mom yesterday and I need the extra money." I tell him.

"Alright. Let me get done with all of this paperwork your last boss didn't do and I will call you. I just have to clean up his mess so we could give you guys your back pay." He sips his coffee.

"That sounds good." I nod.

"Are you in school?" He asks me.

"I am. I really don't like school. I've been homeschooled all my life." I frown.

"Really? No public schools?" He questions.

"I started yesterday for the first time. It's okay." I sit down in a chair.

"Santana I tell my kids this all the time. Be who you are and work hard to be better. You don't have to end up like your parents. If your mom is the best parent then she's going to tell you the same thing. She's going to say don't be like me and don't make the same mistakes I did. I tell my kids that because there's a lot of shit I wish that I had time to do, but time goes by so quick you can't catch it." He explains to me.

"My mom always told me that." I smile.

"Your mom is a smart lady Santana. I can tell that she raises you well. Do what's best for you and get the hell out of this town." He chuckles.

"I will. I have to get to school. Thanks." I stand up.

"Sure. I'll call you to meet up later." He tells me.

"Okay." I leave my job and head to school.

…..

Brittany's POV

I walk out to the courtyard and I see that cute Latina girl from yesterday. I walk over to her and sit down. She looks up at me with a grin.

"Hi." I greet her.

"Hello." She smiles at me.

"I'm Brittany Pierce." I stick my hand up.

"Santana. Wait, is your dad name George?" She shakes my hand.

"Yeah that's him. How do you know him?" I scrunch my nose up.

"Well he's my new boss." She tells me.

"Oh yeah he was talking about replacing someone. My dad is good at what he does." I tell her.

"I believe it." She signs some papers.

"I'm sorry about my friends. They're not the friendly type." I apologize to her.

"It's cool. I know how to handle them." She shrugs.

"You know, I thought that you were the sexiest person ever. I like how you stuck up for Rachel." I grin.

"Oh well, you know I thought she was cool. She's awesome to be honest." She looks at me.

"You wanna hang out after school?" I ask.

"Uh…Sure. I'll call you." She smiles at me.

"Here." She writes her number in my note book.

"Thanks." I tell her.

"See you B." She winks at me and leaves.

"Hot." I smile.

…..

Rachel's POV

"Hey San." I greet her.

"Hey Kid." She closes her locker.

"Are you doing anything after school?" I ask her.

"I am. I have to stop by my job and get extra hours and I'm going to go hang out with Britt." She sighs.

"You should. She's nice Santana." I tell my friend.

"She is. Her dad is my new boss." She leans against her locker.

"Huh? Really?" I frown.

"Yep. My old boss fucked up with the IRS." She chuckles.

"Wow. Well they're no joke." I lean against a locker also.

"I know. So uh do you have last night's homework assignment?" She asks me.

"You didn't do it?" I turn to look at her.

"Something happened yesterday. I didn't have time to do anything."

"Santana what's going on? I could help."

"Kid, I don't want to bring you down in my mess. I got this."

"No. I'm going to help. Now what's going on?" I put my hand on hers.

"My mom was shot yesterday and I don't have enough money to pay for her bills. I still have to pay on the house that we're staying in. I have to rebuild everything and go to school. Then, I'll have to work and take care of my sister and pay for her school." She explains.

"Santana I could ask my dad's to help." I take out my phone.

"Rach I can't let you do that." She shakes her head.

"Yes you can. I want to." I start to text them.

"You sure, because I'll pay you back." She pulls out some cash from her pocket.

"Santana, it's fine. After you hang out with Brittany, just come over my house and we'll talk." I decline.

"I mean I have a lot to do. I don't know how this is going to turn out." She lets out a shaky breath.

"Santana it will be okay. You will okay." I tell her.

"Thank you Rach." Santana hugs me.

"You're welcome." I hug her back.

"I'm sorry about bringing you into this." She apologizes to me.

"Santana, you deserve to be a regular teenager. Let's go pick up your sister and I'll babysit her until you're done." We lean up from the lockers.

"Okay. Sounds good." Santana wraps her arm around me as we walk to my car.

End of this Chapter. Rachel will finally meet Rosie. Santana and Brittany will hangout in the next chapter. Santana will also meet Rachel's dad's. I will do a flashback next chapter and there will also be a fight in chapter 3.


	3. Chapter 3: Hurt

Chapter 3: Hurt

Rachel's POV

I watch Santana sleep on the couch peacefully, I know she's tired. Santana has been working non-stop at the site. I hear Rosie coming down the steps with her Barbie dolls. She looks up at me with her pearly whites.

"Hi baby." I greet her with a smile.

"Hi Rachie." She sits down on the couch and combs her Barbie's hair.

"You doing okay?" I asked her sitting beside her. She smiles.

"Yeah, just making sure San-San is okay." Rosie looks over at Santana who's sleeping.

"She's going to be okay. You know I'm here for you guys." I smile at her while I turn on the TV.

"What about our mom?" Rosie asked leaning back getting comfortable on my couch. I sigh and look over at the little girl with a sad face.

"I don't know sweetie. Santana's making extra money so your mom can feel better." I tell her honestly, because Santana actually is. She's putting in overtime. We hear Santana groaning, Rosie sets her dolls down and runs over to her.

"Het ladybug." Santana sits up and yawns.

"Hey Sanny." Rosie says.

"You okay Santana?" I asked her kindly.

"Yeah, I needed to sleep." She stands up and stretches.

"I'm glad you did, you've been putting in work." I smile at her, Santana's a hard worker.

"Thanks Rach." She says.

"We got pizza in the oven." I tell Santana.

"Thanks, I'm hungry." She walks into the kitchen and gets her some food. I sit back down on my couch with Rosie and watch TV.

….

Santana's POV

I walk into school with Rachel the next morning with a smile on my face. I'm put payments down on my mom's medical bill. She's taking it one day at a time which is good. I open my locker getting my books out. It hurts me to know that my mother is in the hospital, I need to find out who put her there. I hate when my life is on edge. I have to take care of them both, I need for my mom to be alright.

"Ready for Spanish?" Rachel asked.

"Yeah, I am." I nod at her. Rachel and I are talking about my job, but our conversation is cut short when we hear a bang.

I jump a little when a fist hits the locker next to me, I turn to see the Mohawk kid and the guy with the big lips glaring down at me. I hand over my books to Rachel and take my leather jacket off. I'm ready to kick some ass today, I'm not in the fucking mood.

"Wow, she's ready for us today Puck." The big lipped one chuckles darkly taking off his jacket as well. I want them to fight my ass! I'll fuck them up so bad that they'll go run off to their moms.

"I've been ready asshole!" I spit glaring at the both of them. I'm ready to fight if they are, hell bumps and bruises won't hurt me.

"Sam, Puck you guys need to stop." I hear Rachel say.

"Fuck off!" Sam throws the first punch hitting me in the face. He hits like a bitch, I get up and do a combo on him breaking his nose in the process.

"You bitch!" He spits the blood on the floor. Puck holds me while Sam punches me in my ribs, but I kick him in the face, and headbutt Puck, making him let go of me. I punch and kick Puck over and over until I hear his rib crack. Sam charges at me and I throw him into the lockers with a loud bang. Puck gets up and swings at me hard making me fall onto the ground, I kick hits nuts making him clutch them. I climb on top of him and pound his fucking face in. I feel two strong arms pull me off of him.

"Let me go!" I scream wanting to get back to kicking their asses.

"Stop it Santana." I hear Mike say dragging me away from the boys who are groaning in agony. I pull into the nurse's office, Mike leaves telling me that the nurse will be here in a minute. I lay back and close my eyes.

….

Brittany's POV

I walk into the nurse's office and see Santana getting treated by her. She looks up at me with a sad look. The nurse tells me that she's going to get some more supplies for Santana and I nod at her.

"So, what was that all about?" I asked Santana putting ice on her hand.

"They started it, they don't like me very much." She winces when I add pressure.

"Well, they're going to be out of the football game for a while." I say removing the ice.

"I'm sorry you had to see me like that Britt." She puts her head down in shame.

"San." I lift her head up. "Even though I don't like violence, I understand why you hand too. Just don't do it again." I kiss her bruised cheek.

"Wow, I get into a fight and I still get kisses. Score one." She smiles.

"Hmph." I poke her cheek.

"Ow!" She holds her sore cheek.

"You also get pokes too for being bad." I say to her sternly.

"Could you have at least warned me first?" She asked holding my hands into hers.

"Nope." I say popping the "p". She's so cute.

"Thanks for making me feel down B." She pouts in a cute way.

"Anytime." I kiss her soft lips. She looks at me with a smile.

"What was that for?" She asked pulling me closer to her body.

"For being all cute." I say.

"I'm sexy, not cute." She complains.

"Whatever, come on badass, lets go." I help her down and we leave the school. Santana tells me to take her over Rachel's and I do. We see Rachel's dad Hiram open the door.

"Hey girls." Hey greets with a smile.

"Hi." We both say walking in.

"I'm Santana sir." Santana holds her hand out.

"Hiram, Rachel's told me about you and your sister Rosie." He says sitting down in a chair.

"She's really nice. Thanks for this." Santana sits down and winces.

"You okay?" I asked her.

"Yeah, I'm hurting a little bit." She moves to get comfortable. We hear the door open and it's Rachel coming in with a little girl who I think is Santana's sister.

"Sanny, you okay? You got a lot of boo boo's." She pokes Santana's cheek just like I did.

"I'll be fine ladybug." Santana smiles at her sister.

"Good." She turns to look at me.

"Who's she?" She asked pointing at me.

"Rosie that's Brittany, she's my friend." Santana says.

"Oh. Hi Britty." She waves.

"Hi cutie." I wave back.

"You guys hungry?" Hiram asked standing up.

"Yes!" We all say.

"I'll go cook up some spaghetti." He smiles walking into the kitchen. We hear a phone ring and it's Santana.

"Hello?" She answers. Santana stands up with tears in her eyes. "How did you get my number?" She growls.

End of this chapter. Who called Santana? How was the Brittana moment? When should they go out on a date? Till next time.


End file.
